


natural beauty

by kiriya



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Polyamory, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/pseuds/kiriya
Summary: “I’m not intothis kind of thing,” Kiriya clarifies. “I’m just into you.”
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya, background kiriparaemu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	natural beauty

**Author's Note:**

> kiriya and emu have sex while emu's dressed in drag. there's def no transphobia here, but u know don't read if u think that might make u uncomfortable
> 
> fic title from doja cat's "juicy."

Kiriya’s fingers delicately brush the gold hoops hanging from Emu’s ears. They shift in the light and sparkle under Kiriya’s touch. Off-work, he’s seen Emu wear neon bright studs and video game emblems in his ears, but nothing as glamorous as this. 

The warm light of the bedside lamp only does Emu favors, too. Poor thing, they’ve knocked it over so many times. Or rather, Emu has. He may shine in the bedroom, but that doesn’t make him any less clumsy. 

Emu is sitting on the edge of their shared bed, anxiously fiddling with the hem of his skirt. He's wearing a white crop top, a hip-hugging skirt, and a suede, hot pink motorcycle jacket. Emu’s eyes are half-lidded. So shy looking, but Kiriya knows better. Who knew he’d be so into this whole freak-in-the-sheets schtick of his. It gets him every fucking time. Probably because it’s real. 

“A woman has never made me feel this way, let me tell you,” Kiriya says, thinking it’d be a good joke. 

“I don’t know,” Emu replies, still avoiding his eyes. “I feel kinda silly…”

“C’mon, babe, cut the act. You know just how gorgeous you are.” 

Emu's usually the kind of sweet, polite boy next door Kiriya could take home to his parents — and he has, Kiriya's mom obsessed with him — but behind closed doors, Emu’s such a goddamn slut, especially for Kiriya Really knows how to make a guy feel special. 

“Mmm, yeah. This is still a little out of my comfort zone, though… I didn’t think you’d be into this kind of thing, Kiriya-san…”

Emu looks up with the gentle nudge of Kiriya’s finger under his chin. His eye makeup shimmers in light, and the curly black lashes make his beautiful brown eyes even bigger. And the pretty pink on those soft cheeks and thick lips … Emu is so beautiful it physically hurts. 

“I’m not into _ this kind of thing _,” Kiriya clarifies. “I’m just into you.”

It’s true. He’s not interested in women. Tried it in high school, and it didn’t click. He’s seen drag shows in clubs and what not, and he’s more into the stunts and cheesy one-liners than he is the beauty of the queens themselves. In another life, Kiriya thinks he would have been good at it. He’s got so many good jokes saved up, and could do a flip in a pair of heels, no problem. 

So his point is made, Kiriya’s eyes travel down to Emu’s thighs. For a guy so tall and lean-looking, he’s got meat there, and the cut of the skirt just makes them look immaculate. Emu’s so sensitive between there, too. Twitches just when Kiriya breathes on him. He’s desperate to suck wet marks on them, to feel the muscles shift and Emu’s fingers pulling at his hair. 

Kiriya licks his lips. Slow, so Emu can see how hungry he is. He loves leaving marks where no one can see. Loves staring at Emu’s back while they’re at work, and thinking about the hickies no one knows about. It makes the whole ‘discreet’ relationship thing, as necessary as it is, sexier. 

Parad, on the other hand, will leave a mark on Kiriya wherever he wants. He’s possessive like that, and when Parad has those pretty long legs wrapped around him so tight, he has nothing to complain about.

It’s rare they get one-on-one time, with Parad in the mix of their relationship. Not that Kiriya minds that... He’s found himself weirdly endeared towards the strange-but-sweet love Parad and Emu share, and he’s so into how needy Parad is. Either for attention, or for sex, it doesn’t matter. Right now, he’s probably at Nico’s grinding levels in another unhealthy all-nighter, but in general, he’s become more gracious about giving them alone time now that he gets included more often. 

Emu pushes a stray lock of hair behind his ear, so cute. 

“I experimented with dressing a little more feminine in college,” he says. And why not? Might as well be out of the box while you’re unemployed and obviously gay. In med school, Kiriya had blonde hair and pierced nipples. That he lanced himself, he might add. “But I decided it wasn’t really me. This was just for Halloween, the one time...” 

“Uh-huh, I remember.” Kiriya says. He’ll never forget the video of Emu, drunk, stumbling around in heels with all the grace of a new-born lamb, with his friends giggling behind the camera. So funny, and cute, but not enough to motivate this request. 

Seeing Emu in the actual skirt, that’s what did it.

Parad, who shares Kiriya’s proclivity for snooping, found the costume in the back of Emu’s closet. Dared Emu to put it on, and Emu never says no to a dare. Parad giggled, called it _ cute _, but the way Emu’s ass looked in the tight skirt immediately gave Kiriya other ideas. 

(Plus, he never wants any one time they have sex to be the same as another. Maybe that’s the influence of Parad, who wants to try everything he sees on the Internet and is entirely too eager to see where Kiriya’s limits are. Not like Emu, who knows exactly what he wants from experience and only _ pretends _ to be shy about it.)

Kiriya didn’t ask Emu for the full whammy, since it wouldn’t be practical or comfortable. Sex would probably tangle a wig, and Emu hates wearing a shit ton of layers. Fidgets so hard when work makes him wear a suit. His long legs would look amazing in heels, though. 

Kiriya reaches out to place his palm on Emu’s cheek. He’s not used to the texture of makeup, but still, so warm and soft. “You look extra pretty this way, sweetheart. Do you know that?”

Emu leans into the touch, looks up at him with those warm, brown eyes. So bright. “Mmm, what do you think?”

Kiriya’s thumb lands so close to Emu’s lips, painted a dark pink. Kiriya spends way too many office hours thinking about pressing his fingers between those lips. More than he thinks about getting his hands in dead people’s chest cavities. This matte color makes his lips look even thicker and darker than they are when he’s done sucking dick. Or after Parad has bitten them up, insatiable bastard that he is. 

Kiriya sinks to his knees in front of Emu’s lap, smiling. 

Kiriya pushes up Emu’s skirt — slow, to admire those soft thighs and to build the hot anticipation in his gut — to reveal Emu’s dick, flushed pink and only half-hard against his thigh. 

“Just letting it all hang out, huh?” Kiriya says, licking his lips. Some fancy-looking lacy lingerie would probably add to the fantasy, but Emu values comfort over everything, so he wouldn’t own anything like that. “I thought you were a lady in the streets...” 

Judging the twitch in Emu’s face, he’s barely containing an eye roll. “You’re awful.” 

“You love it,” Kiriya says. Then, he makes his voice go a pitch lower. Darker. Rubs his hands up and down Emu’s thighs. “Gonna treat you so right tonight, sweetheart, you have no idea.” 

“You always treat me right, Kiriya.” 

Ah, that part. Kiriya spent so long avoiding any kind of relationship, he kinda forgot how much he enjoyed being a boyfriend. Jungo hardened him to the idea of romance, but the way Emu looked at him all those years ago... Like he was someone worth looking at. Now, Kiriya would do anything for him, and if he’s being real, he feels more like himself this way... Authentic. Honest. 

(And he’s got it bad for bug boy, too. Kiriya found himself in a strange situation entering his relationship with Emu, with Parad orbiting him so closely. After getting used to having him around, Kiriya found that he and bug boy naturally just click. He’s different from any guy Kiriya’s been with, but Kiriya can’t stop thinking about him most days. On his mind, right alongside Emu. It feels so undeniably right. He’ll die before saying it out loud, though.)

“Now you’re getting me all mushy,” Kiriya says, feeling all soft inside. Still, he can not take his eyes off those juicy thighs. 

Knowing shines on Emu’s smug face.“You like it, though...” 

Kiriya laughs through his nose. Emu always did see right through him. Even with the stupid walls he put around his heart.

“Yeah,” Kiriya says warmly. “I do.”

“Good,” Emu snips. Then, hits him with those doe eyes and parts his thighs a little. “Please, Kiriya-san.” 

Kiriya tries not to laugh at the quick switch from cocky and smug to polite and pleading. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” Kiriya teases. 

He leans forward and nudges Emu’s thighs the rest of the way open. Appreciates the pretty view underneath the skirt, before kissing the inside of his thighs. The softest part of Emu’s body, in Kiriya’s experience. Lip-to-skin contact takes Emu’s breath away, and Kiriya savors the delightful way his muscles twitch beneath his lips. So sensitive here, he sounds like he can barely handle it. Emu’s whole body jerks with the movement of Kiriya’s lips, slowly kissing up his thigh, and he moans_ , _ with less and less restraint the more skin he covers. 

“Ah, Kiriya, that’s —“ Any other time, Emu would curse, but he’s trying real hard to cut back for work, so he just, “ahhh.” 

Kiriya won’t relent. Kiriya pushes the skirt up more, squeezes the base of Emu’s hard cock. Just a tease of what’s to come. He bites down on the meat of Emu’s thighs, hard enough that he’s sure to leave a little mark, and Emu keens and cries.

“Kiriya— _ Ah _,” Kiriya steals Emu’s breath again when he sucks one of Emu’s balls into his mouth. He jacks him at an even place — before sitting up to give him a proper blow job.

Emu’s a good size — and his dick is perfectly round and pretty — but not so much that sucking him off is any trouble. Kiriya looks up while licking up the length of his cock, sure to keep contact with those adorable doe-eyes. They lack their usual brightness; hazy, and unfocused and the long, barbie doll lashes create an interesting silhouette. He gives the tip of Emu’s cock a kiss, before letting it slide past his lips and hollowing out his cheeks.

Emu’s hand twists in Kiriya’s hair the further he sinks onto Emu’s length, pulling sharply at the root. Good, because Kiriya likes just a little pain with pleasure. The burn is always so much sweeter coming from Emu, who he pretty much worships. And being on his knees like this, working hard to please the boy he wants to spend forever with, feels like he’s making a real prayer. 

The closer he gets to orgasm, the more Emu’s hips stutter, pushing further into Kiriya’s mouth. If Kiriya’s throat feels raw from Emu fucking it the next day, he’ll consider it a pleasant reminder. Emu pulls a little more at his hair, getting more purchase to fuck his throat, before he shoots off in his mouth with a high-pitched cry, making Kiriya’s throat feel warm and full. 

Emu’s cheeks are rosy and pink, his eyes dark and unfocused. Kiriya grins like the cat that caught the canary — the canary being his boyfriend’s cum. He licks the excess from his lips, gives Emu’s waist a gentle pat while he rises up the bed. “Hands and knees, ace.”

Emu — his cheeks and nose shine bright pink, even through foundation— makes a face at him. “Why did I do my makeup if you’re not going to look at me?”

“It’s easier to eat you out this way.” Besides, Kiriya kept eye contact while sucking Emu’s cock. Everyone kinda looks shitty at that angle, but not Emu. Not to him. And Kiriya _ really _wants to admire Emu’s ass while he fingers and fucks him. Kiriya digresses, “Your lips look so perfect in that shade, babe. You should suck me off next time.” Emu’s easy to work over with flattery, like molding clay with wet hands. 

“Mmm... I haven’t made up my mind about there being a next time yet...” 

Kiriya huffs, amused. He’s so annoying and prideful, so much like Parad sometimes. Now that he knows them both, the similarities between them are easy to spot.

His hand travels up the back of Emu’s thighs, so soft, and grabs a handful of ass. “You’ve been having lots of fun with Parado, huh?” Kiriya asks, grinning. Bug boy’s _ always _ trying to challenge him in bed. Cheeky motherfucker. “You know you can’t rile me up like that, right? I know I’m good.” 

“Sorry...” 

“Don’t be. I think you two are cute.” 

Emu smiles at him, that special smirk that’s just for him, and Kiriya gives Emu’s hip a gentle push, guiding him onto his hands and knees. The way he squirms makes his ass look more appetizing, and in this outfit, his body looks the best Kiriya has ever seen it. Any other time, Kiriya would lean forward and kiss his shoulders and down his spine — it makes him melt, every time — but all he can do now is admire the view of him wearing this skirt like a second skin. Kiriya crawls up further on the bed, traces the flare of his hips with his hands. That slender waist and thick ass, such a tease. 

Kiriya claps a hand against his ass. The sound isn’t as satisfying as it would be against bare skin, but he’s building his excitement this way.

“Look so good. I love this view,” Kiriya stresses, grabbing that soft waist. What he wears do work doesn’t do him the same favors as this. The lab coat covers up so much. He never gets tired of seeing Emu like this, so ready and eager for him. 

As if reading his mind, Emu arches his back, keens into him. “All yours, Kiriya-san...” 

Kiriya smiles. He knows Emu might feel dumb and cheesey saying that kind of stuff, but Kiriya loves to hear it. He gropes his ass and relishing the feeling of the fat filling his palm. “Damn right, it is.” 

He presses hips on Emu’s, giving his aching hard cock some blessed friction. Heat keeps building in his gut, so good. The harder he teases himself, the harder he’ll come. Bug boy still doesn’t get that, always wants everything as soon as Kiriya can give it. 

Kiriya pushes up the skirt further, bunching it around Emu’s waist. He feels up Emu’s hips, the texture shifting with the stretch marks Emu got from the weight he put on his first year of college. Thank god that happened. Kiriya can’t wait to watch that fat ass bounce against his cock again.

Kiriya leans over to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and pumps a gratuitous amount on his fingers. Runs it through his cheeks, just to watch the delicious way Emu squirms in anticipation.

Right off the bat, Emu’s flexible enough for Kiriya to dip two fingers in him. Kiriya pushes in and out, scissors him, while Emu moans. Parad hates this part, always whines and whimpers and gets so impatient. But it’s so good, to see Emu so blissed out beneath him. Parad’s a bit louder, way messier, playing up his agony, but Emu so obviously enjoys it, the ghost of a smile stretching his lips. Work ties him up so tight, too, and sex cuts him loose. And Kiriya telling him how perfect, how good, how gorgeous he is is a calming drug.

“Good boy,” Kiriya croons, continuing to spread him open. The compliments make him melt, everytime. “You feel so good already. Tight. I can’t wait to fuck you, Emu.” 

A praise kink is an easy thing for him to indulge when he means every word.

“Kiriya-san, please,” Emu begs, fingers knotted up the sheets. He looks so good. Kiriya should get a fucking medal for having this much self-restraint, honestly. “More.” 

That, he can definitely do. 

He leans back down on his knees, spreads Emu’s cheeks with his opposite hand. He leans forward, gets the taste of Emu on his tongue. He eats Emu out until he feels breathless, and the more desperate Emu gets at the sensations from his dexterous tongue, the more Kiriya feels he could just suffocate here, with Emu’s cheeks pushing back against face, dripping lube, riding his tongue. 

When Emu’s more than prepared, Kiriya gets up on his knees. Emu goes so still, waiting for him. Good boy. Kiriya gets a good grip on his heavy cock, and lines up the head of it with Emu’s wet, stretched out hole. 

“Ready for me, Emu?” 

(Of course he is, but anticipation is sexy.) 

“_ Yes _.” 

Kiriya smirks. He enters slow, even though Emu can more than take him in one stroke. The first time they had sex, when Emu saw first-hand his warnings about being _ big _ weren’t jokes, his eyes nearly went black, like a shark smelling blood. Kiriya won’t forget that expression as long as he lives. Pretty boy dropped down to his knees so hard Kiriya’s sure the neighbors downstairs heard it. When he straddled Kiriya’s lap, he sunk down on his cock so fast Kiriya’s eyes almost popped out of his head in shock. How he didn’t cum instantly, he’ll never know. Divine intervention, it had to be. Kiriya would rather be safe than sorry right now though, because hurting Emu isn’t something he could ever forgive himself for. 

“How’s that feel, ace?” Kiriya asks. He’s only about half way in, might as well test the water.

”Perfect.”

Yeah, sounds about right. Kiriya smirks, slides the rest of the way in. Emu draws out a moan, and the grip of Emu’s ass on him doesn’t relent. The feel is gorgeous, and Kiriya groans, not shy about being noisy. Emu more than deserves it. 

Kiriya’s big, so he’s always in awe of Emu’s skill. The way Emu takes his cock is some kind of magic. Like a street performer swallowing a sword, or something. 

Kiriya starts moving in-and-out at a steady pace, with slow, measured strokes, before going at him with a more deep staccato. He’s a good top, knows how to change the pace enough to keep things interesting. Emu’s just happy with being flattered and full, but Kiriya _really _has to keep it focused for Parad, who bores easily. Stereotypical technology-addicted millennial with a terrible attention span… 

“Feel good, baby?” Kiriya asks, checking in. Even though Emu looks like he’s in heaven right now, totally blissed out beneath him. 

Emu nods. Bites that thick bottom lip. Very sexy. “Yes_ . _ The way you fill me up, Kiriya, it’s _ the best.” _

“That’s what I like to hear. Best you’ve ever had?” Kiriya asks, even though Emu has more than told him so, a thousand times. He doesn’t have a praise kink, but hey, it’s nice to be appreciated.

Emu may be about to answer, but Kiriya snaps his hips forward before he can, hard and fast, and Emu gasps, like he’s coming up from underwater. Cries out, “_ Kiriya _.” He’s never loved the sound of his name more.

“Asshole,” Emu mutters, when he gets back a hold of himself. So much for not cursing.

That hit knocked Emu out of the position, his legs gooey and slack beneath him.

Kiriya hooks an arm under his stomach, helping to hold him up, and chuckles. “The asshole you love. C’mon, go back to telling me about how big, and perfect I am.” 

“Hhng. Kiriya, please.”

Kiriya can’t say no to that. 

Kiriya pulls Emu’s hips back up, getting the position they had before back. Kiriya keeps hitting him at a piston-like pace, making Emu moan and whimper, until Kiriya stops completely. That doesn’t stop Emu from getting what he wants, of course. He throws his ass back against Kiriya’s hips without being asked, never unenthusiastic to put work in. One of these days, he’s not gonna lift a finger, just let Emu do this until Kiriya comes. Emu likes to feel taken care of in bed, sure, but also loves to feel like he’s good at it, loves to be admired. And the masochist in Kiriya thinks there’s something kinda hot about being used like just a fuck toy... Kiriya leans back a little, relishing the gorgeous sight of Emu’s ass bouncing against his thick, wet cock. It’s fucking obscene. He saves the image for later, when Emu works long hours and Parad’s fused along with him.

“That’s it,” Kiriya tells him, encouraging. “You’re a fucking angel. You know that? Don’t even know how you’re real.”

“Love this,” Emu murmurs, face red and fucked out. 

“I know. I love _ you _. You put on such a show for me, so good. I love that I get to see you like this.”

“You always tell me such nice things. Make me feel so good, Kiriya.” 

“I know, baby. You deserve it.” 

He’ll show him just how much. 

Kiriya grabs his waist, picks the rhythm he had going back up. The face Emu makes bottoming out is perfect. Kiriya doesn’t want Emu to look at this outfit without remembering how good Kiriya gave it to him. And Emu gives it back just as well, their hips meeting thrust-for-thrust. The noise Emu makes is sweet, and the sick slap of their skin echoing throughout the empty bedroom, stupid hot. 

“I seriously fucking love you,” he says, ‘cause he means it and knows Emu wants to hear it. “I’m gonna marry this ass, for real.”

Emu moans, loud and indulgent, and his arms shake beneath him. Maybe those words have made him melt, for real.

“Kiriya-san, please.”

Kiriya slips a hand into Emu’s hair, encouraging him to fall back against the pillow. “I’ll take care of you, baby boy, don’t worry.”

Kiriya doesn’t slack, making sure Emu catches every inch of his cock. Emu’s walls twitch and tighten around him, feels so good. Next time they do doggy, Kiriya’s gonna rub oil all over him, savoring watch the gorgeous shine on that round ass.

“Emu,” Kiriya moans, loud, sure to let Emu know how good he’s given it. “Gonna make me cum, babe.” 

“Do it, Kiriya,” Emu says. “Cum inside me.” 

Heat coils in Kiriya’s gut. The closer he gets to that blissful edge, the more erratic the rhythm of his hips becomes. He tips over the cliff with a loud groan, a full-body orgasm that starts in him that starts in his dick and ends in his toes. 

He collapses back against the bed, feeling loose and breathless. He looks back up at Emu, sitting back up on his knees. Kiriya’s legs hum with exhaustion and orgasm, and the makeup on the side of Emu’s face Kiriya beat into the pillow is smudged in an oddly-satisfying way. Still beautiful. Maybe more this way, if that makes sense at all. The stain will probably be a bitch to get out of the pillow, but it’s Parad’s turn to do laundry, not his. 

“I like barebacking now,” Emu says casually. That’s right, he never let any of the guys who fucked him in med school hit it raw. A privilege for him and Parad, since they’re in a serious, closed relationship. “I didn’t like the mess before, but having you cum in me feels amazing.” 

“Hey, now. What if I get you pregnant?” 

Emu reaches up to take his earrings out. It’s a joke, but Emu huffs, frustrated. “ I wish that were possible.” 

Kiriya’s eyes shine with admiration. Emu glows after sex, and he loves Emu so much. It was an off-hand comment, Kiriya knows, but in seriousness, he would move heaven and earth if Emu seriously asked for kids, limitations be damned. 

He can’t hold back a laugh. Something that makes his whole chest feel soft inside. What a stupid mess of emotion sex with Emu turns him into. 

“I can’t believe I ever thought you were innocent, fuck.”

Emu smirks. “Men always say that because I’m so polite and nice…” 

“Yeah. Cute, too. They don’t know you’re a freaking porn star...” 

Emu rolls his eyes. “You flatter me way too much. I barely did anything this time. And I only did porn _ once _ . That definitely doesn’t make me a star...”  
  
“Slam the breaks. What?” 

Emu peels off the strip of his eyelashes, flicks them over the side of the bed. “That didn’t come up when you investigated me? Maybe you’re not as good as a detective as you think you are…”

“I-”

“Kidding!” Emu interjects. He sounds apologetic, but there’s a wide stupid grin on his face. “It just feels good to mess with you. Especially after you’ve done it to me so many times. ” 

“Uh-huh, you’re funny.” Kiriya mumbles, before leaning up to capture Emu’s lips. Slow, tender, ‘cause he never got to do it while they were having sex this time. Kiriya uses the weight of his hands on the back of Emu’s neck to slowly drag him back down into the pillows. 

“I think you’d look good in a dress, by the way,” Emu says, curling against his side as Kiriya pets his hair, soft. “You have such nice legs.” Emu’s foot brushes the back of his calf, as if to make his point. “It’s, like, the sexiest thing about you...”

“Aw, c’mon. Not my sharp wit?” 

“Mmm, the second. But the first thing is that you’re big.” 

Kiriya laughs. “Love you so much, ace.” 

“I love you, too. I was kidding, by the way. I like your smile the most… Maybe more in a sexy, red lip...”

Kiriya huffs into Emu’s hair, smiling. He tilts his head, just a little, to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Anything for you, Emu.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and i'll write more horny kpe. god KNOWS i have the wips. join me for 24/7 ex-aid ot3 hours on twitter @kaijinrights.


End file.
